Your Guardian Angel
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: When you love someone, you want them to be happy. Some even sacrifice themselves for that special someone. ,,'hinted' pairing and boyxboy love,,


I would first like to tell everyone that I don't own Prince of Tennis or the song.

I would like to inform everyone that there is boyxboy love here. If you don't like those kinds of stories, don't read it. It's not noticeable though since they are hidden.

I would also like to inform everyone that there is a pairing. If you figure the characters out before you reach the end of the story, you'll know what the pairing is.

There are also no dedications...

**_

* * *

_**

**_When I see your smile_**

_**Tears run down my face**_

_**I can't replace**_

_**And now that I'm stronger I've figured out**_

Every time I see his smile, tears always begged to fall because I know it wasn't for me but someone else; someone I respected and looked up to.

_**How this world turns cold**_

_**And breaks through my soul**_

_**And I know, I'll find deep inside me**_

_**I can be the one**_

When I first found out about their relationship, my world was crashing down on me but I kept it all to myself. It felt as if my heart was frozen then broke into a million pieces. I became colder and more distant after that.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

Even if I knew they were dating, I still did my best to make him happy in my own way. Helping him in anyway I can too. I stayed by him all the time if I could, even in his times of trouble and pain.

_**It's okay, it's okay, it's okay**_

I'm okay with it, even if it hurts. I can't make him love me since he won't be happy. He's happy now and I don't want to lose that.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing**_

_**And stars are falling all for us**_

_**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter**_

_**I can show you, I'll be the one**_

Then time passed and we grew up. The days we spent together, even if the others are present, seemed to be longer than the nights we were apart.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

One day though, they had a fight and he went to me, seeking comfort. I found him by my door, his clothes soaked in the rain and he had puffy red eyes and his hair was messed up.

_**'Cause you're my, you're my, my**_

_**My true love, my whole heart**_

_**Please don't throw that away**_

He stayed at my apartment for a couple of days, barely eating and sleeping unless I told him to. The whole time he was there, I was tempted to confess to him about my feelings but controlled myself, not wanting to lose our friendship.

_**'Cause I'm here for you**_

_**Please don't walk away**_

_**And please tell me, you'll stay, stay**_

They broke up soon afterwards because his lover (ex-lover) decided that he couldn't continue their relationship anymore. He moved out of their apartment after that. I let him stay at my apartment instead.

_**Use me as you will**_

_**Pull my strings just for a thrill**_

_**And I know, I'll be okay**_

_**Though my skies are turning gray**_

One rainy night, he came to my room and kissed me, then said he loved me. I looked at him and stared at his eyes, seeing the truth. I nodded then told him good night. We began dating after that.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

He didn't know that I knew he hasn't completely let go of his ex-lover but I still let him use me, hoping for the best for him and his happiness. If this was my way to make him happy, so be it.

_I'll always be his guardian angel._

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

_**I'll be there for you through it all**_

_**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven**_

One day though, I finally decided to confront him about his ex-lover. We talked about it for a long time in my room. After that talk, he broke up with me.

"I feel guilty for using you as a replacement," he said, "I'm sorry."

With that said, he was gone. He left my room and went to his and started packing his stuff, preparing to leave.

_**I will never let you fall**_

_**I'll stand up with you forever**_

I followed him after a few moments and hugged him from behind.

"I knew you still loved your ex-lover. I saw it in your eyes, Syusuke. You saw that person, not I but I still said yes anyways. I only wanted you to be happy." I mumbled.

I let my arms fall to my side after a few moments of silence. As I was about to turn around and leave, he grabbed my wrist, making me unable to do so.

"Why?"

I faced him and looked at him to see tears in his eyes. I wiped them off and simply said.

"I love you, idiot."

* * *

A/N: They are Fuji and Ryoma, the Thrill Pair!

I made Ryoma the speaker because it was easier for me.

I'll be mentioning the ex-lover's name a few weeks or a month from now in the sequel I'm working on.

If you happen to guess the right person, I'll mention that you in the sequel.

Please do **not** PM it. Place it in a **review** so those who **don't** have accounts **can** join...

...

The song is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, by the way...

...

Please Review and Comment~!


End file.
